


Pour a Little Sugar on It

by momojuusu



Series: O Baby! My Baby! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Three years after his divorce, Son Hyunwoo’s life becomes even lonelier that he needs someone to fill the emptiness. That, until Lee Minhyuk happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically [O Baby! My Baby!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11683656) from Hyunwoo’s perspective. I’m trying to make it understandable for those who don’t read the main story, but maybe you’d still better read it first.

His penthouse was dark when Hyunwoo entered the huge room. It was almost midnight when he reached home after two weeks of a business trip, and he was exhausted. Going home to a dark, empty apartment just made everything worse. He had no one; it was lonely.

His divorce three years ago more or less had changed his life. For two years, he’d been used to someone waiting for him when he was home, even though most of the time, his wife (now was ex-wife), Yebin, had fallen asleep when he arrived. He didn’t love Yebin, but her presence was something that reminded him that he wasn’t alone. Having someone with him when he woke up made him feel less lonely.

But now, three years after they chose to separate, loneliness was the one greeting him every time he woke up, every time he unlocked the apartment door. Sometimes Hyunwoo would turn on the lights on so that when he went home, his penthouse wouldn’t be dark, as though there was someone inside.

Hyunwoo went to his room and dropped his well-built body onto the king-sized bed, sighing loudly. There were times when he would bring someone home for a one night stand—he would do anything to help him reduce the emptiness—but he had stopped. There were also several times when he looked for a sugar baby, and it worked better than having someone to fuck every night, but the last sugar baby he had chose to end their relationship because she had found someone she loved.

The 35-year-old man ran his fingers through his jet-black hair. Maybe he should find one again.

Taking his phone, Hyunwoo opened the site where he usually met his sugar baby. There were so many options, boys and girls. Hyunwoo didn’t mind whether his sugar baby would be a boy or a girl, though.

Hyunwoo didn’t know how long he had been searching until a profile caught his interest. It was a boy, quite young, but he looked cute. Hyunwoo didn’t know whether this boy was handsome or beautiful—maybe he was both. He didn’t add much information in his profile, only his name—“Lee Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo muttered, and he loved how the name rolled on his tongue—his age, and the university he was studying at.

Normally, Hyunwoo wouldn’t choose someone without enough information, but now, he felt like he wanted to meet this Lee Minhyuk boy. There was something in him that made Hyunwoo a bit curious. Hyunwoo wanted to know more about him. Thus he sent the boy a message, hoping he would accept the offer.

(And, he hoped Minhyuk wouldn’t mind cuddling because, honest to god, Hyunwoo’s main intention wasn’t someone to fuck, but a good companion; someone who was cuddly enough to hug while they talked about anything.)

It took a whole week before the reply from Minhyuk came. Hyunwoo had gone through a hellish day and the notification from Minhyuk was like recharging his energy. He quickly opened it and read it thoroughly, and a wave of relief hit him because he got a positive answer. They then arranged the meeting; Hyunwoo was the one deciding the place. It would be the next Thursday at a café near his office.

Hyunwoo couldn’t wait to see this cute guy. He just hoped that Lee Minhyuk would be just as the same as what he thought.

(Lee Minhyuk was better than what he thought. He was a ball of fluffiness. He looked super nervous and Hyunwoo swore he was so cute like that. A pink tint almost always decorated his smooth-looking cheeks, and Hyunwoo should hold himself from pulling the boy into a bear hug because he was that lovely.

Hyunwoo smiled. He had chosen the right person.)


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost lunchtime, but Hyunwoo hadn’t been done with work. There were some documents he had to sort, so he stayed in his room, reading the papers thoroughly. It wasn’t like he had to go outside to buy lunch—a cup of coffee was what he usually had for lunch—anyway. Minhyuk would come to bring him a lunchbox, and Hyunwoo couldn’t wait for the boy.

He still remembered clearly what happened in their first meeting yesterday. Cute Minhyuk, easily flustered Minhyuk—Hyunwoo didn’t think he would get bored whenever he spent time with him. This was Minhyuk’s first time being in a sugar relationship, and Hyunwoo promised himself that he would guide the auburn-haired boy patiently. He made sure that Minhyuk would feel safe and comfortable when they were together.

Hyunwoo broke his eyes from his work when he heard a series of knocks on his door. He gave the permission to open the door, and a smile bloomed on his face when Minhyuk came in sight.

Minhyuk stepped inside in awe. Hyunwoo understood it; even he would take a minute or two to stare at the mesmerizing scenery he had from the windows of his room sometimes. It was normal for someone to have their time enjoying the view of the whole city out there.

But now, Hyunwoo found something that was even more beautiful than what he had outside his windows, and it was Lee Minhyuk. The boy was indeed a stunner. Minhyuk was dazzled at the amazing sight of the city where they lived in, not aware that he, himself, was currently dazzling the man in front of him.

Oh, how Hyunwoo loved the way Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled. Those dark brown orbs, Hyunwoo wanted to drown in their beauty. If only he had more time, he would let Minhyuk stay as long as he wanted so that Hyunwoo could admire those eyes—and their owner—for a little longer. Unfortunately, his time was short because he would have a meeting right after lunch, so whatever they were doing right now must be stopped.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat to gain Minhyuk’s attention and it worked. Minhyuk tore his eyes away from the windows and moved his gaze to Hyunwoo.

“Hey. Did you have any difficulties in finding me?” Hyunwoo asked as he put the papers on the desk.

“No, not at all,” Minhyuk answered, shaking his head. He threw his gaze to all around the room and added, “You have a nice workspace.”

 _And you have a very pretty face,_ Hyunwoo thought. “You like it?” he asked again, though he didn’t care about the answer because it was very obvious that Minhyuk liked his place. He locked his eyes on Minhyuk’s face, from his eyes down to his nose, and down to his lips.

Hyunwoo didn’t kiss someone on the lips if he didn’t love them. Thus he only kissed Minhyuk on his cheek. It was okay; it was enough. Hyunwoo had been satisfied enough to see his favorite pink tint tainting the boy’s soft cheeks. Minhyuk seemed startled, but he quickly hid it. Hyunwoo noticed it, though, and he must admit that it was amusing.

Too bad, Minhyuk should go before Hyunwoo could even have a taste of the lunch he cooked. However, they would meet again tonight, Minhyuk would stay a night at his place, and Hyunwoo couldn’t wait for it.

“See you tonight?”

That smile. Those rosy cheeks. _This beautiful boy._

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss Minhyuk’s left cheek.

“See you tonight, Minhyuk.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hyunwoo was awakened when the warmth he previously held disappeared. He opened his eyes groggily only to see Minhyuk setting his canvas before sitting on the edge of the bed. Minhyuk seemed lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize that he had woken the man up.

Hyunwoo didn’t know what time it was, but he was sure it had been past midnight. He assumed that he had fallen asleep for an hour before Minhyuk slipped off of his arms and worked on his painting. Hyunwoo didn’t want to make any sounds, though; he didn’t want to disturb Minhyuk’s concentration.

For a moment, Hyunwoo stared at the boy. Under the dim light, Minhyuk still looked like an angel. Having Minhyuk in his arms was so comforting; Minhyuk was so soft and small, so fragile that Hyunwoo was afraid that hugging him too tight would break him. Minhyuk smelled good; Hyunwoo noticed a spring scent on him with a hint of sweet peach. It was soothing. Being with Minhyuk was so calming and Hyunwoo didn’t want to let go.

How Hyunwoo wanted to pull Minhyuk back to his warmth, but he knew he shouldn’t do it. No matter how he was craving for Minhyuk’s gentle presence next close to him, he didn’t want to push his needs against the boy. Thus he could just shift closer and sneak an arm around the slim waist. He could feel Minhyuk’s body got tensed for a second, but it relaxed again when the owner knew it was just Hyunwoo.

Minhyuk started working on his painting while Hyunwoo pretended to sleep, still with his arm holding Minhyuk’s waist protectively. Sometimes Hyunwoo would steal a secret glance at the boy, adoring how alluring Minhyuk was when he was painting. His usual sparkling, playful eyes turned more serious, but also soft and gentle, as though the painting was his own baby that he should treat with care and love.

Hyunwoo had met so many people in his life. He had touched many people, men or women, and every of them had their own charms. However, they were nothing compared to the beauty in his embrace right now. Minhyuk was beyond them. Minhyuk was the first one he wanted to keep. He still wasn’t sure what kind of feeling he was having right now, and he didn’t want to jump to a conclusion too quickly. After all, they just met, they barely knew each other, and Hyunwoo didn’t want to rush everything, not when he didn’t know whether he wanted love to be involved in his relationship with Minhyuk or not.

Love was never on his list. His relationships with his sugar babies before Minhyuk, or with his sex partners were purely for personal satisfaction. If both parties got what they wanted, then be it. Some of them fell for him, but it was always unrequited love. He never loved them back and they knew he would never do.

But now, would it be different? Would he fall? Would he let himself fall? Would Minhyuk fall? Hyunwoo didn’t know, but he would see what would happen next.

Honestly, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen between Minhyuk and him.

(Hyunwoo was still awake—and pretending to sleep—when Minhyuk stroked his hair. When those thin, delicate fingers traced along his jaw line, Hyunwoo had a hard time to keep his eyes closed.

Minhyuk didn’t know how he wanted to grab his hand and kiss his pretty fingers one by one.)


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk was a hard worker. It had been two months since Hyunwoo started his sugar relationship with the boy, and Hyunwoo could see how Minhyuk wouldn’t stop working even though he had Hyunwoo supporting him financially. He was independent, Hyunwoo might say, but sometimes it became too much. With Hyunwoo with him, Minhyuk shouldn’t have worked  _that_  hard. Hyunwoo knew the boy didn’t want to depend completely on him, but at least he wanted Minhyuk to take a rest before he got sick.

Hyunwoo had warned Minhyuk. What kind of person wouldn’t get sick after working  _too_  hard? Minhyuk was a college student with a pile of tasks he needed to do. He barely got sleep more than two hours every night and if his health condition dropped, Hyunwoo wouldn’t even be surprised anymore.

What surprised him was a sudden call from Kihyun, Minhyuk’s roommate, right after he finished his meeting.

_“Minhyuk is sick and he’s bawling his eyes out like a baby. He wants you to be here, but of course, you don’t have to. I just wanted to tell you that that brat seems to miss you a little bit too much. Hope I didn’t disturb your work, though.”_

It only took one short phone call and Hyunwoo had booked a flight for tonight. There was no empty seat for him until midnight, and he still had some works to do after this, so he just took the midnight ticket—it was better than waiting until morning, thinking of his baby crying, waiting for his comfort.

He spent the rest of his day restlessly. It was hard to concentrate on what he was working on when his head was full of worries. He couldn’t stop worrying about Minhyuk even when he had boarded the plane. It was an hour and a half flight, which meant he had an hour and a half to realize that he might act a bit excessive. He wasn’t supposed to go home until the next three days, but here he was, on the plane, flying back home.

It had been two months and Hyunwoo should say that he got attached to Minhyuk more than he had ever done to his previous sugar babies or whoever it was in his past relationship. They grew closer every day and it started to get hard not to care for the boy more than he cared for himself. He had never been this affectionate toward someone as much as he was toward Minhyuk, and he wondered if it was too early to say that he, slowly but sure, was falling for the boy.

(He would see where his feelings brought him to, but if he ended up falling deeply for Minhyuk, he didn’t think he would mind it.)

It was past midnight when Hyunwoo reached Minhyuk’s apartment. Kihyun opened the door for him, looking all tired and sleepy, and Hyunwoo felt sorry for him.

“He’s been sleeping, but he can’t sleep soundly,” Kihyun said as he led Hyunwoo to Minhyuk’s bedroom. Carefully, he pushed the wooden door open, trying his best not to make any disturbing noises. “Anyway, do you want to drink something warm? Coffee or anything? Or do you want to eat?”

Hyunwoo smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s fine, thank you,” he said as he dropped his small-sized suitcase at the corner of the room. “And thank you for informing me about his condition, Kihyun.”

Kihyun shrugged, but he smiled back at Hyunwoo. “You know you didn’t have to come here,” said the black-haired boy. “Minhyuk is always like that when he gets sick. He will get better when he wakes up this morning.”

“Hmm,” Hyunwoo hummed; he rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt and unbuttoned the two upper buttons of it. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached to palm Minhyuk’s forehead; Minhyuk was still having a fever. Without tearing his eyes off of Minhyuk’s sleeping face, he said, “I’ve tried to keep calm, but I still couldn’t work well before I saw his condition with my own eyes.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Kihyun sighed, smile blooming on his face. “I’ll bring an extra blanket for you.”

Later that night, Hyunwoo had lain on Minhyuk’s small bed with his baby in his arms. At first, Minhyuk’s sleep was a bit unsettled since he would sometimes frown, as though he was having a nightmare, but Hyunwoo would kiss it away until the boy got relaxed. Hyunwoo smiled when Minhyuk snuggled closer to him without getting awakened. Minhyuk felt so soft and tiny, and delicate that Hyunwoo wanted to protect him at all costs.

“Hyunwoo…”

Hyunwoo looked down at the angelic face, thinking that Minhyuk might be awake, but it seemed the boy was only sleep talking.

The man chuckled. He couldn’t deny the fluttery sensation he had in his stomach when he realized he might appear in Minhyuk’s dream.

(The first thing he saw when he woke up was Minhyuk’s auburn hair. The boy was curling in his embrace, fingers playing with the button of his shirt.

“Good morning, baby,” Hyunwoo greeted him with a hoarse voice. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Minhyuk mumbled. “Kihyun told me you took a midnight flight only to come see me.”

Hyunwoo brought the small body closer to his, wanting to feel the warmth even more. “Mhmm,” he responded, “because you were sick. I was worried.”

Minhyuk whined a little when Hyunwoo released him only to shift their bodies so that he was lying on his back and Hyunwoo was propping himself on his elbow.

The boy’s cheeks were rosy pink when Hyunwoo brushed his bangs aside and kissed his forehead deeply.)


	5. Chapter 5

There was something different in Minhyuk’s eyes and Hyunwoo noticed it. It was a week or two after Minhyuk got sick when Hyunwoo realized the change in the way Minhyuk looked at him. It was something he had seen before he met his baby, and it wasn’t only once or twice. It was something that usually made him leave the ones he was currently close to, and he wondered if it would do the same to him this time.

Sparks of love, it was the thing he saw in Minhyuk’s eyes. The boy didn’t seem to realize his own feelings yet, but Hyunwoo did, and in all honesty, it made him a little bit insecure. He should admit that being with Minhyuk was amazing. Minhyuk was different than anyone else he’d ever met; Minhyuk was cheerful and innocent, a cute boy he wanted to protect at all cost. He enjoyed every second he spent with the boy, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if the feelings he had for the boy were something romantic. Now that he found out Minhyuk had feelings for him, would it change the way he felt to the younger male? Would he end up leaving Minhyuk, just like what he did to those who fell for him? Hyunwoo honestly didn’t know; he should see where things would go before deciding.

It was Saturday when Hyunwoo came to the café where Minhyuk worked every weekend. He didn’t even know why he was there; maybe he just wanted to see how his baby was doing and that was that. It was around 5 PM or so when he entered the small yet cozy café and he quickly caught the surprised expression Minhyuk had. He almost smiled _widely_ at it because Minhyuk looked even cuter with his rounder eyes and rosy cheeks (Hyunwoo was always weak to those pinky cheeks, making him want to kiss them forever).

“One large peach smoothie, please,” he ordered, not missing the smile Minhyuk had on his pretty face. Hyunwoo knew it was Minhyuk’s favorite, and he knew Minhyuk would be happy if Hyunwoo remembered and also liked his favorite.

Taking a seat at the table near the window, Hyunwoo pulled out his tablet from his clutch as he waited for his order to be made. Sometimes he would eye the boy behind the counter, holding a smile when he watched the younger working (the sparkling eyes of Minhyuk’s co-worker whenever she stole a glance at Hyunwoo wasn’t left unnoticed). It was the first time Hyunwoo saw Minhyuk with his café uniform, and Minhyuk looked very good with that black apron.

Hyunwoo knew Minhyuk was a hard-worker (and a stubborn one because he never wanted to stop even though Hyunwoo asked him to), but witnessing the boy working cheerfully and energetically like now made Hyunwoo adore him even more. It was amazing to meet this boy, who still could be a little sunshine even with every problem he carried on his narrow shoulders.

The man could feel how his heart got warmer when he watched Minhyuk doing his work. He wondered when he started to be this soft toward the younger male. He wondered if he’d ever been this affectionate toward someone else aside of his own family. He wondered if he was _this_ affectionate toward his family. He questioned himself, and it got him diving deeper into his own feelings.

He was so sure that he hadn’t fallen for Minhyuk, but had he really not?

Hyunwoo left the café when it was almost time for Minhyuk to end his shift. He drove his car to the less crowded street which he knew was a shorter route Minhyuk would take to get to the bus stop. He parked at the roadside, waiting for the auburn-haired boy to come in sight. He thought of Minhyuk’s surprised face once the boy knew he was waiting for him, and it drew a smile on his face.

A series of knocks on his window made him turn his head, and what he’d thought earlier was true; Minhyuk had those round eyes and rosy cheeks again, and gosh, it was such an adorable sight.

Hyunwoo opened his window, smiling warmly at the tired-looking—yet still beautiful—boy. “Hop in,” he said as he unlocked the door.

Minhyuk slid into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt. “I thought you left just like that,” At first Hyunwoo thought the boy was really sulking, but he sounded too cheerful to sulk. “You didn’t even greet me. Meanie.”

Hyunwoo leaned to kiss Minhyuk’s cheek. A kiss on the cheek seemed to be his habit lately. At first, it was only a mere greeting when they met or when they were about to separate ways, but now Hyunwoo seemed to enjoy it much more than it should be.

“I don’t want your pretty co-worker to bombard you with questions,” he said as he started driving. “She had her eyes on me all the time. I would lie if I said I didn’t feel it piercing my skin.”

The boy next to him laughed his melodious laughter, and Hyunwoo loved how it sounded like a sweet song.

“She was interested in you. Can’t blame her, you’re indeed handsome.”

Hyunwoo glanced at Minhyuk, smile making its way to his face. “You wouldn’t want me if I wasn’t,” he said, not denying that there were faster beats in his heart when Minhyuk said he was handsome.

“You’re handsome and you don’t think with your dick; that’s what made me want you.”

Hyunwoo didn’t know why the way Minhyuk said it made him flattered. He wished he didn’t blush, but hell, it was hard not to, especially when he saw the sparks in Minhyuk’s eyes.

It was beautiful. Minhyuk was beautiful.

Hyunwoo knew it would be dangerous for the two of them if he drove using only one hand, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but pull Minhyuk close and kiss him deeply on the crown of the boy’s head. He didn’t let go after that, wanting to have Minhyuk’s warmth lingering against him, craving for more of the spring scent with a hint of sweet peach Minhyuk had.

It wasn’t like he didn’t think of this possibility that things would go like this, but it still surprised him that he would be confused by his own feelings.

Maybe he really should wait and see where this boy would take his feelings to.


	6. Chapter 6

Hyunwoo always told himself not to kiss someone on the lips when he didn’t love them. Well, there sure were times when he ended up kissing someone, mostly when he was stuck in some hot, pleasurable session and he had lost in his rough mind, but except those moments, he would prevent himself from doing so.

That was why with Minhyuk, he was always careful of what he was doing to the boy. Minhyuk was a lovely guy he wanted to cuddle all the time. Minhyuk was very beautiful, very lovely with his innocence. Hyunwoo didn’t want to touch him inappropriately (sometimes he wondered how it felt to have Minhyuk underneath him with his arms caging that slender body, though); Minhyuk was just too precious to be tainted.

But lately, there was the strong urge that made Hyunwoo felt a little bit uncomfortable. Every time he saw Minhyuk, what he wanted was hug him tightly and kiss his pinkish lips. He wanted to know how sweet Minhyuk was, remembering the taste until his memory refused to. It wasn’t like he wanted to do something in a sexual way (or maybe he wanted, but not really); he just wanted to have Minhyuk close, closer than they had been now.

Hyunwoo had tried his hardest not to do it or even think about it, but he knew it was only about time for him to snap, and tonight, he did.

Something was bothering Minhyuk lately and Hyunwoo could see it clearly. Hyunwoo didn’t know what was wrong and Minhyuk didn’t seem to want to talk about it. Tired was his ultimate answer, which, obviously, didn’t satisfy Hyunwoo. It was something else and Hyunwoo was eager to know what it was. He needed to know what was going on to Minhyuk so that he could wipe away the troubled expression from Minhyuk’s face.

“Your mind is pretty occupied lately,” Hyunwoo said when they were lounging on his couch, Minhyuk’s head finding its comfortable place on his shoulder.

A soft hum was the only answer Hyunwoo got. Minhyuk didn’t seem to focus on what he said or he just pretended not to, choosing to busy himself with petting his puppy (Hyunwoo let him bring Moong the pup tonight because Minhyuk felt bad for abandoning him) on his lap. Usually, Hyunwoo would let it slide and give Minhyuk space, but he didn’t feel like it tonight.

“What were you thinking about?” the CEO asked again, but still, he got no response. Holding a sigh from escaping through his lips, Hyunwoo tugged Minhyuk by his chin, lifting the face up. “Baby?”

And there that was again, the face Minhyuk always put nowadays. It was like he wanted to tell Hyunwoo about what was on his mind, the something that had bothered him these past weeks, but he couldn’t. Hyunwoo couldn’t help but get worried; he hated it when Minhyuk hid something unpleasant from him.

“I wasn’t thinking of anything. I was only daydreaming,” the boy finally answered, obviously trying to convince Hyunwoo, even though it failed miserably (but Minhyuk didn’t seem to notice he couldn’t lie to Hyunwoo).

“You’ve had that face for a while,” Hyunwoo said, voice thick with concern, “like you want to say something, but you can’t.”

“I’m just tired, I guess. Life’s hard for everyone, including me,” Hyunwoo was little taken aback when he heard Minhyuk’s grumpy tone, but he didn’t make a comment about it. Minhyuk, himself, seemed to realize that he sounded a little bit harsh, and he quickly made a reassuring smile after taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. “But I’m okay. Don’t worry.”

The silence that filled the gap between them was so loud that Hyunwoo could hear it ringing in his ears. For a brief moment, all he did was look into Minhyuk’s eyes, searching for the answer he was dying to know. He studied Minhyuk’s face, hating the gloominess that was currently clouding its beauty. He wished he could do something to make his little sunshine bounce back; he wished he could do something to make those small, pretty lips smile brightly again.

He wished he could just kiss all the sadness away.

He wished he could just kiss Minhyuk right away.

And, he did. Maybe it was because the atmosphere felt so right. Maybe it was because Minhyuk looked like he would break down soon if he didn’t distract him from whatever it was in his hectic mind. Or maybe it was because he simply desired it.

Hyunwoo couldn’t even think straight when he reached for Minhyuk’s cheek and caressed it gently. “You know, when you have that troubled face, I feel like kissing you until whatever negative thoughts in your little head go away,” His voice was deeper when he quietly spoke.

With that, their lips met for the first time, and Hyunwoo wished the time stopped so that he could have this amazing moment forever.

Hyunwoo couldn’t even care that he was dead tired after work. He couldn’t even care that Moong made a small protest and jumped off of Minhyuk’s lap when he shifted closer to the pup’s owner to deepen the kiss. He could only care of the warmth in his arms, the soft, sweet lips against his, and the spring scent with a little hint of peach he breathed. He couldn’t care about anything in this world but Minhyuk and how he wanted this boy badly, how he wanted to keep the beauty to himself.

Maybe it wasn’t only because he was worried sick of Minhyuk, and maybe his desire wasn’t the sole reason of why he wanted Minhyuk’s warmth.

Maybe it was about falling in love and that was that.

The only thing that managed to pull Hyunwoo away from Minhyuk was the boy’s sobs. Hyunwoo’s eyes fluttered open in an instance when he heard it, the dreamlike feelings gone as his self-consciousness built up.

“Minhyuk?!” Suffocation clenched Hyunwoo when he saw the tears in Minhyuk’s eyes. He wiped them, but it just kept coming unstoppable. Panicking, Hyunwoo wrapped his arms protectively around Minhyuk’s fragile figure, hugging him in a way he knew would make Minhyuk feel safe. “Baby, what’s wrong? Do you—do you not like it? The kiss? I’m sorry, baby, I won’t do it again.”

Hyunwoo didn’t know what was wrong. He didn’t think of rejection. Well, Minhyuk did _not_ reject him, but he cried—didn’t that mean he didn’t like it? God, he might hate it and it made Hyunwoo feel guilty. He had forced what he wanted to his baby without thinking whether or not Minhyuk wanted the same, too.

Hyunwoo could do nothing but hug Minhyuk, letting the auburn-haired boy cling to him like his life depended on it. He patted the head gently as he waited patiently for Minhyuk to calm down. It took them a while until Minhyuk stopped sobbing and pulled away from Hyunwoo’s arms, eyes red and face wet.

“Sorry,” Minhyuk muttered his apology. “Everything’s been… confusing lately. I just need some rest.”

There were many questions in Hyunwoo’s mind. What confused Minhyuk? Why did Minhyuk keep hiding it from him? Did it have something to do with him? Was it about Minhyuk’s feelings for him, or did he have some difficulties in college or his workplaces?

More questions popped up, but Hyunwoo didn’t want to shove them to Minhyuk, at least not now. He would find the right time to talk about everything later, but for tonight, he just wanted to embrace the boy, letting the warmth seep into his skin.

(Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk sleeping all night, hand caressing the soft strands in a comforting way. He gazed down the boy’s feature, admiring the beauty Minhyuk had.

Secretly, he leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss on those pinkish lips.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a long while since I updated this fic and I don’t know if anyone still read this, lol. But well, hello, I’m back, kinda.

Hyunwoo woke up to an empty spot next to him. It rarely happened; usually, Hyunwoo would be the one waking Minhyuk up every morning. Hyunwoo yawned as he pushed his tired body out of the warmth of his bed, drowsily looking for his baby. He wondered what made Minhyuk awake this early when normally it would take time and effort to make him open his eyes.

Silence greeted him when he stepped outside. The lights were off and the sky was still dark outside, but he could easily spot the door to the balcony was slightly opened, chilly morning wind sneaking into the room. It was enough to tell him where the beautiful boy he’d looked for was. Yes, Minhyuk was there; he seemed to munch something—an apple, Hyunwoo noticed when he moved closer.

Hyunwoo could hear a soft gasp leaving Minhyuk’s lips when he hugged that slender body from behind, but it didn’t stop him from bringing the boy into his warm embrace. “You woke up early,” he muttered as he pressed his lips on Minhyuk’s narrow shoulder—he could feel bones under the smooth skin, which reminded him to take good care of Minhyuk’s weight before the boy went even skinnier. “What are you doing here, baby?”

The way Minhyuk leaned on him next and snuggled against his neck melted Hyunwoo. He always loved how soft and lovely Minhyuk was; the boy was like a cute puppy he wanted to cuddle all day.

“Wondering,” was Minhyuk’s answer. “I’m wondering why those people woke up this early, where are they going with their fancy cars?”

“Somewhere that isn’t our business?” he said as he took the apple from his baby’s hand. Taking a bite of the fruit, he thought.

Funny, he found Minhyuk had a similar habit with his ex-wife. He remembered she, Yebin, would blabber about something as trivial as the kittens she found at the park, or what the delivery man would do after he went home. He remembered being in the same situation as now, she woke up early and suddenly shared her thoughts about every random thing she could think of (the only difference was Hyunwoo never bothered to hug her). She thought about those things Hyunwoo never cared, and now Minhyuk did the same.

“She was like you, too—waking up early only to have some random thoughts about people, about life,” Hyunwoo said, breaking the silence that for a moment filled the gap between them.

“She…?”

“Yebin. My ex-wife. She was fun and smart, just like you. And she was very beautiful,” _Just like you,_ he mentally added. “Too bad, the first man she should be married to was me. She could find someone better.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes softened at the memories. They were bittersweet memories. To think about it, if only Hyunwoo could love her back then, he would’ve had a good, happy life now. But of course, he wouldn’t trade what he had with Minhyuk now with anything in the past.

“Did you regret it? Your marriage, did you regret it?”

“Maybe? I regretted hurting her. She didn’t deserve all the pain I’d caused. But I didn’t regret having a divorce. That way she could have a better life. Needless to say, she was thankful for our decision.”

“You seem to care a lot about her.”

Hyunwoo almost smiled. He knew that kind of voice Minhyuk gave him.

The sky was slowly turning brighter as the sun rose. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on the horizon as he spoke, “I did care about her. I didn’t love her, but that doesn’t mean I would just abandon her without thinking about how she would live. She was still my wife no matter what, and I didn’t want to be in a bad term with her, even after we divorced.”

He pulled away from the boy. It was time to do his morning routine; he had been late, actually, because of the conversation. It wasn’t like he minded it, though. Hearing Minhyuk’s reaction when he talked about Yebin, the tone his baby had, it left something in his heart—this was kind of wrong, but he couldn’t help it; he enjoyed it.

Hyunwoo kissed the back of Minhyuk’s head before he went, but before he completely disappeared behind the door, he didn’t miss the chance to say, “You sounded like you’re jealous, baby.”

“Why should I be jealous of your ex-wife? It’s your past relationship. Moreover, we’re nothing but sugar daddy and sugar baby. I shouldn’t be jealous.”

Hyunwoo knew what Minhyuk said was a lie. He saw the boy got tensed, he noticed how Minhyuk tried to sound nonchalant. It was cute, he admitted, and it just made him fall for Minhyuk even more.

“I’d be glad if you were jealous, though,” he said. Without waiting for an answer, he left Minhyuk alone, amused to see the puzzled look on his baby’s face.


End file.
